


Простая наука

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Плио-кинк по заявке:<br/>Теон/Джон или наоборот. Грубоватый пьяный секс (с пенетрацией), dirty-talk. Теон комментирует все происходящее. Джон пытается его заткнуть.</p><p>Бета: грантер слишком тупой для людей</p>
    </blockquote>





	Простая наука

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Плио-кинк по заявке:  
> Теон/Джон или наоборот. Грубоватый пьяный секс (с пенетрацией), dirty-talk. Теон комментирует все происходящее. Джон пытается его заткнуть.
> 
> Бета: грантер слишком тупой для людей

В замке никогда не бывает тихо. Лают и грызутся на псарне собаки, визгливо ржут лошади, и звенят мечи на тренировочной площадке. Люди постоянно спешат куда-то, сталкиваются друг с другом, останавливаются переброситься парой слов, и тихие голоса сливаются в монотонный гул. 

Относительная тишина бывает только ночью, когда все они – и брехливые псы, и нервные лошади, и излишне дружелюбные люди – укладываются спать. Улечься спать – немаловажная проблема, если вас трое, а кровать в комнате только одна, пусть и довольно широкая. Можно втиснуться туда втроем, но тогда придется всю ночь толкаться, тереться локтями, а спать рядом с Грейджоем согласятся только шлюхи. Но путь до своей комнаты слишком далек, а сейчас пройти даже несколько футов – непосильная задача. Как и справиться со шнуровкой, с непривычно тяжелыми сапогами. 

Тесно и жарко, беспокойно. Беспокойство не только в теле – беспокойство в голове. Не привык спать рядом с кем-то, не привык, что руки дрожат, а в голове мутно, дымно.

Стоит перевернуться на спину – и под плечом оказывается прижатой прядь волос. И не заметил бы, если бы Грейджой не зашипел.   
– Подвинься, бастард! – он шепчет коротко и зло, толкается угловатым локтем, освобождая свои волосы. И злость вскипает изнутри, жжет десны послевкусием горького вина. 

Это его комната и его кровать, но по какому праву он командует здесь? По какому праву называет бастардом, будто то, что он знает, как звали его мать, делает его в чем-то лучше! Хорошо Роббу – он уснул, едва повалившись на кровать, и не снял даже сапоги. Простыни с его стороны теперь перепачканы землей, а ему все равно. Он не слышит ни поскрипывания кровати, ни голосов, ни обиды, кричащей в голове. 

Разворачиваясь, Джон приподымается и бьет Грейджоя в живот, но движение, представлявшееся таким резким и сильным, получается неловким и смазанным. Будто погрузился с головой в темные воды озера, блестящего под страж-древом. Будто нахлебался холодной воды – почему иначе из горла лезут не слова, а неразборчивое бульканье.

– Полегче, полегче, – Теон держит запястье надежно, крепко, немного выламывает его, и Джону должно быть больно – он точно знает, он уже видел собственную руку в точно таком же виде – но боли нет. – Не сердись, – он ухмыляется, и в тусклом предутреннем свете, падающем из окна, поблескивают его зубы, поблескивают белки глаз. – Не сердись, – шепчет он снова. И, осклабившись еще шире, добавляет, – Бастард. 

И сдержаться становится невозможно. Джон рычит, и влаги в горле по-прежнему слишком много, и много в нем горечи. Джон бьет – и попадает то в мягкое, то в жесткое, но бьет без разбору и без лишних мыслей в голове. Вскрикивает, когда зубы смыкаются на его предплечье, а жилистая рука, абсолютно незаметно схватившая за волосы, дергает и выламывает назад так, что хрустят шейные позвонки. 

– Истеричка, – хрипло бормочет Грейджой и дышит тяжело, неровно. Джон дергается еще пару раз – но каждое движение получается все более неловким и болезненным. А потом мир кувыркается – и Джон уже смотрит в потолок, а его запястья, стиснутые, как клещами, узкими смуглыми пальцами, придавлены к подушке. К кровати придавлены и бедра. Чужим весом, не слишком великим, но пытаться сбросить кракена сейчас – гиблое дело.

Теон улыбается, но глаза у него неожиданно серьезные. И совершенно, невероятно пьяные. Его хочется сбросить с себя – он дрался подло, он всегда дерется подло! – хочется как следует ударить по этому острому подбородку, и хочется, как в деревенской таверне, где сидели несколько часов назад, улыбнуться ему и знать, что сегодня он не станет ни язвить, ни дразниться. Джон ворочается неловко, рывками тянет руки – но не может сделать ничего.

А Теон поступает неожиданно. Он наклоняется вперед и откидывается назад, трется бедрами, раскачивает гибким, как тисовый лук, корпусом. 

– Ты что делаешь? – горло перехватывает на мгновение, и перехватывает что-то внутри – от шершавого касания, от трения там, где касался себя сам, стыдливо и неуверенно. Джон косится направо – на соседнюю подушку, где мирно посапывает брат.  
– Не понимаешь? – Грейджой прикрывает глаза, но даже и так он выглядит насмешливо. – Не трахался еще? – и даже не открывая глаз, не видя ни вспыхнувшего на щеках румянца, ни сведенных бровей, тянет: – Не трахался, – он все знает и не сомневается ни в чем, ни в ответе, ни в том, что сейчас делает. 

Тянется вдруг вперед, наклоняется, и пьяные глаза оказываются совсем рядом.   
– Я тебя научу, – выдыхает, обдавая винным духом, и губы у него сухие и жесткие, очень жесткие. Это безумие, и Джон не понимает, почему не отворачивает головы и не сбрасывает Грейджоя с себя, почему не плюет ему в лицо. Во рту пересохло, и губы собственные размыкаются с трудом – слиплись. Язык, их разводящий, мягок, смачивает собственной слюной, а зубы касаются кожи и прихватывают. 

– Тебя учить многому, – бормочет он и, отпуская одну руку, уводит свою вниз, задевает ребра костяшками, ведет и дальше. Можно теперь ударить его – но когда он сдавливает пальцами член, получается только подкинуть бедра вверх. А Теон ухмыляется и смеется почти бесшумно.

– Надеюсь, ты еще подрастешь, бастард, – он выдыхает тихо, а потом вдруг запрокидывает голову и хохочет, и кажется, что от его смеха вылетят стекла в окнах, проснется весь замок, и, конечно, поднимет взлохмаченную голову Робб. Страх жжет сильнее обидных слов, и Джон извивается, вскидывается и зажимает ему рот освободившейся ладонью.

– Замолчи! – голос лихорадочный и ломкий, Джон очень хочет шептать, надо шептать, но получается с трудом. – Замолчи, замолчи!

Теон встряхивает головой, и ладонь вдруг становится склизкой и влажной, и это так отвратительно, что Джон отдергивает ее.   
– Затыкать меня надо иначе, – Теон перехватывает руку и шлепает сверху свою – звонко, смачно, слюна расплющивается между ладонями и склеивает пальцы. – Но этому я тебя тоже научу, – и от обещания, спрятанного в его голосе, Джону хочется зажмуриться. 

Теон тянет его руку вниз, обмазывает слюну о себя. Он действует уверенно и безошибочно прижимает пальцы к краям отверстия, шершавого и горячего.  
– Внутрь, – командует он и торопливо облизывается, смачивает узкие губы. Джон смотрит завороженно, оттого, наверное, и слушается беспрекословно. – Сперва растянуть, –поясняет и выгибается, помогает протолкнуться в себя. – Иначе такой гигант, как ты, в меня не пролезет, – у него снова кривятся губы, и хочется ударить его, но единственная свободная рука сейчас внизу – в горячем и тесном, пальцы ходят туго, а Грейджой раскачивается, напрягая бедра, и тихий стон, вырвавшийся из губ, Джон даже и не замечает. 

Но стонет сам – громко и утробно – когда тугие жаркие стенки обхватывают уже не пальцы, а член.   
– Смелее, – Грейджой не подбадривает, а насмешничает, и Джон, с неожиданной для себя злостью, сгребает его за бедра и тянет вниз, вдавливает в себя, ударяя костями о кости. Теон закусывает губу и выдыхает протяжно, с наслаждением, закрывает глаза. – Давай, давай, – бормочет он бездумно и с присвистом втягивает в себя воздух. – Трахни меня, проклятый ты бастард, трахни. 

Джон бьет снизу снова и снова, стискивает зубы от злости, впивается ногтями Грейджою в бока и насаживает его на себя, продираясь внутрь, и назад член выходит не легче, чем продавливался вперед. Несколько толчков, коротких и мелких – а потом Джон толкается особенно резко, и Грейджой вскрикивает, стискивает запястье, пытаясь придержать, и весь он тонкий, хлесткий – а пальцы у него сильные. Красивые сильные пальцы. Его бедра мелко подрагивают, но потом хватка на запястье ослабевает.  
– Плевать, плевать, – шепчет он, вновь отклоняясь назад. – Трахай уже. 

Джон толкается в него – и смотрит, смотрит жадно и голодно на лицо, где улыбка по-прежнему крива, только не от усмешки на этот раз, а от боли. Между бровями залегла складка, но Грейджой все так же выгибает позвоночник, так же облизывает губы, и значит, все хорошо.

И скоро становится очень хорошо. 

***

С утра Робб хмур, и его всегда дружелюбное лицо кажется темным и непривычно раздраженным. Он не улыбается, он потирает виски кончиками пальцев, и рыжие волосы, уходящие назад, влажны от воды, кувшин которой он только что выплеснул себе на голову. 

Джон лежит на спине, вытянувшись ровно, почти по швам – он часто так спит, даже во сне не желает свернуться клубком и согреться, перекатиться на живот и подставить житейским невзгодам спину. В его позе нет ничего необычного. Но рядом с ним – Теон. Джон постоянно дразнил его кракеном, скользкой морской тварью, которая охотится бесчестно, которая топит корабли несчастных моряков – и щупальца взмывают из воды резко, шумно, обрушивают на прорезанную поверхность океана потоки воды. Кракен дает знать о своем присутствии, только когда его жертва обречена. 

Теон лежит, пропихнув одну руку под шею Джона, и стиснув вторую на его плече, ноги переплетены разноцветным скошенным крестом. Теон улыбается – не криво и не как обычно, как со всеми. Он умеет улыбаться и иначе, но обычно бережет свою улыбку, не тратит ее на то, чтобы люди думали о нем иначе, чем хочется ему. В его растянутых губах нет ничего странного. Вот только и Джон, хмурый неприкаянный Джон, улыбается тоже. 

– Рад, что вы все-таки поладили, – шепчет Робб, улыбаясь. Впервые за утро.


End file.
